Le journal de Véga Bockhart
by butterquifly
Summary: L'univers d'Harry Potter et le journal de Bridget Jones... Poudlard va-il résister à cette nouvelle enseignante semant la catastrophe? Et qu'en est-il de notre maître des potions dans toute cette histoire? Venez lire pour découvrir la réponse... SROC
1. chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter tel que vous le connaissiez avant cette fic est toute propriété à J.K. ROWLING. Les grandes lignes de l'histoire proviennent du journal de Bridget Jones par Helen Fielding. Tout le reste est à moi...  
  
**Bonjour à tous,  
  
Comme vous aller le constater, cette histoire est très fortement inspirée du roman le journal de Bridget Jones. Je l'ai juste transposée dans le monde d'Harry Potter... Donc beaucoup d'éléments du livre reviendront ici... Bonne Lecture. Butterquifly**

* * *

** Le journal de Véga Bockhart  
  
** _**Chapitre 1**_

****

**Toute cette histoire a commencé lorsque j'ai acheté mon premier journal. En fait non, il est plus juste de dire que cette histoire commence lorsque j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main, de quitter mon emploi merdeux de secrétaire insignifiante et inutile au ministère de la magie. J'avais décidé de faire de ma vie quelque chose de constructif. Aussi, juste avant les vacances de Noël, je me suis rendue au chemin de traverse durant ma pause. Et je l'ai vu dans une vitrine. Il était superbe avec sa couverture en cuir et c'est à ce moment que j'ai décidé que tenir un journal m'aiderait à me guider dans ma future nouvelle vie.  
** ** Dimanche 25 Décembre : 58,5 Kg, amoureux: 0, amoureux potentiel: nul, calorie: sans commentaires, cuite de la veille: ..., cigarettes:25  
**.  
**11 :00h:** ai décidé de commencer bonnes résolutions aujourd'hui même, suite à la plus mémorable cuite de ma vie... Les copines et moi on a décidé de fêter entre amies hier soir au lieu de se farcir un stupide party de bureau au ministère... Personnellement, envie de voir patronne saoule morte, vêtue d'une robe de sorcière à dentelle provocante faire un streap-tease sur la table des rafraîchissements égal 0 !!! Non, ce n'est pas des blagues! Et la seule raison pour laquelle Gladyssa Arzon ne s'est pas fait renvoyé était parce qu'elle s'est envoyée en l'air avec son supérieur cette même soirée! Alors pour faire court, Amy, Joëlle et moi sommes allées fêter aux trois balais... Après une soirée mémorable, nous sommes toutes rentrées chez moi, complètement bourrées...Je me rappelle vaguement avoir vu Joey (Joëlle) montrer ses fesses à un automobiliste, tandis que Amy vomissait dans la neige... et là, je suis réveillée depuis 15 minutes et je porte une brassière sur la tête... Joey et Amy dorment sur le canapé et j'ai l'impression que ma tête va éclater... Oups, le téléphone...  
  
**12 :00h :** C'était maman... j'ai complètement oublié ce party chez Reina... Oh bon sang, je dois être partie dans une demi-heure! Je ne serai jamais prête... Joey et Amy viennent de partir... AHHHHHHHH, alerte, où est passée ma baguette???  
  
**12 :15h :** Où est cette baguette!!!  
  
**12 :33h** : Ouf, je suis enfin prête, que c'est magnifique d'être une sorcière dans ces moments-là...  
  
**20 :30h** : Ahhhhh... Cette journée a été des plus pathétiques... Comme à chaque année je suis arrivée en retard parce que je me suis encore trompée en transplanant et je suis atterrie sur la tête d'une pauvre vieille... Quand j'ai finalement pu trouver la résidence d'hiver des Coles, j'ai eu droit aux remontrances de maman sur ma gueule de bois (ce n'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai jamais été bonne en potions!) sur ma tenue (moldue) et finalement sur les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pas de copain... Après avoir enfilée sous ses ordres la plus affreuse robe de sorcière que je n'avais jamais vue, elle et Reina Coles entre deux prises de bec sur la manière de faire une sauce ont comploté pour me jeter dans les bras de l'hideux, l'horrible, l'exécrable Severus Rogue qui nous faisait l'honneur de sa visite...  
  
_-Mais oui ma chérie, tu sais Severus Rogue, le fils de félicia et Arnot Rogue...  
  
-...  
_  
_-Allons chérie, tu as déjà nagé toute nue à son chalet quand tu avais cinq ans! Et devine quoi, il est divorcé...seul et très riche!!!_ Dit ma mère avec un sourire carnassier.  
  
J'essayais encore de me rappeller qui était cet homme lorsque Reina m'a mis dans les mains un assortiment de hors d'œuvres, a pointé du doigt un homme à l'apparence taciturne, m'a empoigné par le collet et m'a jeté devant lui. Ce Severus, en effet, je me rappelais de lui maintenant, je l'avais aperçu une fois au deux au ministère je me rappelais vaguement de lui à l'époque de Poudlard, il devait avoir trois ou quatre ans de plus que moi. Bien sûr, j'ai perdu pied et je me suis enfargé dans l'ignoble dentelle de la robe. La moitié des hors d'œuvre ont foutu le camps par terre. Dans ma chute, j'ai empoigné la première chose à ma portée... c'est-à-dire Severus Rogue. OH honte, quand tu nous tiens... Je me suis retrouvée couchée sur le tapis, pataugeant dans les hors-d'œuvre, avec, oui, oui, je vous assure que c'est vrai, avec Severus Rogue entre mes cuisses. Il y a eu une sorte de silence pesant parmi les convives. J'hésitais entre me liquéfier par terre ou essayer de transplaner le plus vite possible. Lui, s'est relevé rapidement, le teint rouge. Il m'a regardé l'air dégoûté, a sorti sa baguette et a murmuré un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe couverte d'une sorte de purée figurant parmi les hors-d'œuvre. Pour couronner le tout, il m'a jeté un dernier regard avant de s'en aller et a murmuré d'une voix froide à glacer le sang dans le dos :

_-Vous devriez faire attention espèce d'idiote, je me plaindrai à votre patronne, comptez-y! _

Une servante, il m'a pris pour une servante! Je me suis relevée avec peine, glissant dans la purée d'avocats. J'ai lancé un rapide sort de nettoyage sur le sol et sur ma robe et je me suis enfuie dans les cuisines. Ma mère m'a lancé au passage un encouragement, à son avis, je l'avais dans ma poche! J'ai foncé droit vers la cheminée et je me suis dépêchée de rentrer à la maison. J'en ai assez dit pour ce soir, je prends une douche et je m'enfile un pot de crème glacée... PLUS JAMAIS DE RÉCEPTION CHEZ LES COLES !!!  
  
**Lundi 26 Décembre : Poid :J'ai peur de la balance depuis la crème glacé de la veille, cauchemars durant la nuit : 5, cauchemars comprenant Severus Rogue me ridiculisant devant une foule et moi devenant soudainement nue:5, possibilité d'un nouvel emploi :1!!!  
**  
**10 :30h**,** au bureau** : Une vieille amie vient de m'appeler par la cheminée, Élodie Sinistra, on s'est un peu perdues de vue avec les années, mais elle m'a annoncé qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard depuis bientôt cinq ans et que le professeur Dumbledore était à la recherche d'un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, depuis que celui qui occupait le poste depuis le début de l'année avait été envoyé à St-Mangouste pour maladie mentale...À ce qu'il paraît, c'est moi qui a eu la meilleur note de ma promotion en DFCM en septième... Pas surprenant, avec le jeune et fringuant professeur que j'avais! Vous vous rendez compte! Moi, Véga Bockhart, professeur à Poudlard! Professeur Bockhart... Cela sonne admirablement bien à mes oreilles... Alors voilà, Élodie m'a dégoté une entrevue avec le professeur Dumbledore!!! Je suis ridiculement excitée... ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance d'avoir une discussion avec un sorcier aussi célèbre. Donc, j'ai rendez-vous à midi au chaudron baveur pour un déjeuner en sa compagnie. Pas le temps de retourner me changer à la maison... j'ai une tonne de paperasse à taper pour mon patron, M. Grefule. Tant pis, je ferai avec.  
  
**10 :40h :** Est-ce que mes vêtements sont vraiment corrects? Oh non, une tache d'encre sur le collet! Je dois trouver un moyen pour me changer...  
  
**10 :45h :** Hourra! J'ai envoyé un avion à Amy qui travaille au département des relations internationales, dans un bureau chouette pour elle toute seule. Elle garde toujours un set de robes de plus avec elle car elle doit souvent s'absenter sans préavis de temps en temps. Elle m'a répondu qu'elle m'envoyait sa secrétaire.  
  
**11 :00h :** Tout d'un coup qu'il me trouve mauvaise? Je devrai conserver mon apart miteux du côté moldu de Londres et cette job pourrie au ministère.  
  
**11 :30h :** Ouf, plus que quinze minutes. La matinée a été tranquille et j'ai fini de répondre au courrier de monsieur Grefule... Ahhhhhhhh! Une quinzaine de notes de services viennent de me foncer dessus. Toutes des lettres à corriger. Je n'aurai jamais terminé à temps!  
  
**11 :50h :** Je suis en retard!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**11 :55h :**Enfin terminé. Vite enfile la robe et cours!  
  
**13 :30h** : Je suis enfin de retour et vous ne pourrez jamais croire à une telle histoire... Je suis partie en courant du bureau et pour éviter la cohue des ascenseurs j'ai pris la cage d'escalier. Amy est un peu plus grande que moi, donc la robe aussi... Je me suis prise les pieds dedans et j'ai déboulée une bonne dizaine de marches. En me relevant, j'ai marché sur la robe et je l'ai déchirée dans le bas. J'ai voulu réparer mais je me suis souvenue que ma baguette était dans la poche de mon autre robe... Le temps filait et je suis arrivée cinq minutes plus tard dans le hall en clopinant... Je crois que je me suis étirée un muscle de la cheville. Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers les cheminées de transplanage. Bien sûr, je suis arrivée au chaudron baveur décoiffée et couverte de suie. Tom m'a salué d'un regard moqueur, je vais le tuer un de ces jours, et m'a montré du doigt une petite salle de conférence. J'étais en retard de dix minutes... Pas le temps de me donner un coup de peigne. Je suis entrée silencieusement par la porte ouverte. Le professeur Dumbledore tambourinait légèrement des doigts sur le bureau et me sourit, ses yeux pétillants de malice.  
  
_-Mademoiselle Bockhart, je vois que vos habitudes de ponctualité et de tenue n'ont point changées depuis l'époque où vous étiez étudiante, dit-il en riant. Je suis heureux de vous revoir mon petit. Asseyez-vous je vous prie.  
  
-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir aussi professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-Allons, vous n'êtes plus étudiante, appelez-moi donc Albus. Un chocogrenouille mademoiselle Bockhart?  
_  
Je fixai avec horreur cette sucrerie pleine de calorie... On engraissait juste à la regarder. Je ne voulais pas le vexer alors j'ai simplement répondu que je ne mangeais pas de sucreries avant le dîner. Ce qui a semblé le satisfaire et il m'a proposé de manger. J'acceptai avec empressement, ma rôtie de ce matin étant particulièrement loin dans mes talons. Après, tout s'est bien passé. Nous avons discuté et Albus m'a dit à ma plus grande surprise qu'il comprenait si je souhaitais décliner l'offre mais qu'il espérait que j'allais y penser tout de même... Alors vous n'allez pas le croire, mais ça y'est, je suis officiellement le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de l'une des plus prestigieuses écoles de sorcellerie au monde!!!!!!!

* * *

Alors voilà le premier chapitre fini... s.v.p. dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez!!!! À la prochaine, Butterquifly.


	2. chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde... Alors voici avec un peu de retard la suite du journal de Véga Bockhart... Au menu dans ce chapitre : Une nouvelle altercation entre miss Bockhart et vous savez qui... Un Dumby toujours aussi étrange et une nouvelle/plusieurs gueule de bois...  
**  
_Réponse au reviews_ : Merci à mes six reviewers : **Dreyd, NaNa or nAnA, millenium, Flora, annwan, meline snape**( haha, c'est comme tu veux, mais pour ta santé mentale je te conseille vivement colin...mais pour de vrai, il va bien finir par faire un effort côté apparence...)  
  
_Vos encouragements et commentaires me vont droit au cœur et je suis vraiment contente de voir que vous aimez la façon dont j'ai repris le style du journal... J'avoue que ma plus grande peur était de ne pas y arriver.  
_  
Et enfin à un septième « reviewer » dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, qui n'est pas fichu de faire une phrase grammaticalement correcte, d'être un tant soit peu habile et de produire une critique intelligente: Arrête de me faire perdre mon temps à lire tes commentaires dénués d'intérêt...  
  
**Alors voilà, c'est cela et bonne lecture!!!!  
**  
** Chapitre 2  
  
MARDI 27 DÉCEMBRE : Poids : Légère comme une plume depuis que je suis prof à Poudlard... enfin future prof...  
**  
**20 :30h:** J'ai eu une super idée, je vais cuisiner un repas tout à fait chouette, dans le style un peu chic, pour fêter mon départ du ministère et de mon appart... Je m'ouvre une bouteille de vin et je commence la liste des invités...  
  
**22 :30h :** ça y'est la liste est presque terminé...la bouteille aussi...hihi...Voilà en gros le texte d'invitation : Véga Bockhart, vous invite à partager avec elle son repas d'adieu à sa vie de secrétaire médiocre au département le plus pourri du ministère de la magie... Bref, ça ressemble un peu à ça, mais en mieux... Et puis pas de danger que j'invite qui que ce soit du département, alors je peux me permettre de dire sans la moindre gêne que c'est un département merdeux... et que le boss aussi est merdeux! OUAIS!  
  
**23 :30h :** ahhh, c'est bon le vin... Bon voilà c'est fini, il ne reste qu'a les poster... Ouf, je me sens vraiment bourrée, c'est vraiment marrant...euh...poil de hareng!!! Ha ha, c'est vraiment une bonne rime.  
  
**03 :00h :** Hein de kossé? Je viens de me réveiller sur le plancher à côté de la cheminée... Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais trop fatiguée pour atteindre mon lit... Ouf, j'ai mal à la tête et je bosse demain...

* * *

**Mercredi 28 Décembre : poids : 55 kilos, cigarette : 0, pas capable, migraine : constante  
**  
**19 :00h :** Un seul mot, difficile... Cette journée a vraiment fait très mal... Flash-back... Je suis arrivée au bureau en retard d'une demi-heure. M. Grefule était très mécontent et j'ai eu droit a une colère faramineuse avec en prime un déluge de postillons sur la figure et son haleine du matin à la morue car il me parlait à deux pouces du nez... J'avais la tête en feu... Bref, toute l'avant-midi, il a été vraiment pénible et méchant et m'a fait travailler deux fois plus que d'habitude... Je suis partie dîner et en revenant environ cinq personnes que je n'avais jamais vraiment parlées au ministère m'ont dit merci pour l'invitation que je leur ai donnée...pour mon souper d'adieu! Comment cela se peut-il?  
  
**19 :10** : Ahhhhh, je suis inquiète, je suis vraiment, vraiment inquiète! Je viens de trouver la gamelle d'eau de mon hibou... Elle était pleine d'alcool! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait! J'étais trop bourrée hier pour me rendre compte que j'ai donné du vin à mon hibou plutôt que de l'eau!  
  
**19 :12 :** Je viens de retrouver mon hibou dans le lavabo, il geint et a l'œil vitreux. Bon sang, il est encore saoul à cette heure... Et il semble bien qu'il a posté toutes les lettres...à n'importe qui! Oh mon dieu, que disait ma lettre d'invitation déjà?  
  
**19 :15** : Monsieur Grefule m'a envoyé une beuglante, apparemment il a reçu la visite de mon hibou saoul... Je suis virée définitivement du ministère de la magie... Il n'a pas particulièrement aimé la rime que j'ai faite avec son nom sur le carton d'invitation. FICHU HIBOU! Bah, disons que mon départ pour Poudlard est un peu précipité, c'est tout. En attendant, il me faut trouver une alternative pour mon petit souper d'adieu. Qui sait à qui mon hibou a porté ces lettres... Bon, j'imagine que nous irons au restaurant.

* * *

**Jeudi 29 Décembre : poids : 54 kilos, cigarette : 12, nb de beuglantes depuis 2 jours: 2  
  
10 :15 :** Je me suis fait réveiller ce matin par une explosion horrible à côté de mon oreille, je n'ai eu le temps que d'entrapercevoir le hibou grand-duc familial avant que retentisse dans mon appart le son doux et mélodieux et mille fois amplifié de la voix maternelle. Visiblement, elle avait entendu parler de cette histoire de cartons d'invitations mal postés... Elle ne m'a même pas félicitée pour mon nouveau poste! Trop en colère pour s'en rendre compte... Bref, j'étais la honte de la famille et elle n'en revenait pas que je me sois fait virer du ministère de la magie... Elle avait apprise cette histoire de Monsieur Grefule qui l'avait dit à Gélius Coles, qui l'avait dit à sa femme qui le lui avait dit... Enfin, quelque chose comme ça... J'entendais la voix de papa derrière qui essayait de la modérer un peu. C'est toujours la même chose avec maman, il fait toujours qu'elle ne se mêle pas de ses affaires. Bref, la lettre a encore braillé pendant cinq minutes un tas d'inepties... « _Ma crise d'urticaire m'a reprise_ »...bla bla bla... « _Je n'aurais jamais du avoir de fille_ »... etc, etc. Comme d'habitude, mes voisins de palier allaient avoir tout entendu des déboires de ma vie grâce à maman. OHHHHHH, des fois, je la hais!  
  
**10 :30 :** Bon, maintenant que je suis officiellement femme au foyer (sans homme pour me faire vivre mais bon...), je crois qu'il est de mon devoir d'enfiler mon tablier et de faire un peu d'ordre dans la maison. Où ais-je donc mis mon livre de sorts ménagers?  
  
**14 :12** : Ouf, je crois que je rends mon tablier... j'ai toujours été absolument mauvaise en sorts ménagers... Maman m'en a toujours fait le reproche... Bah, ce n'était pas si pire pour un essai, mais après avoir mis ma cuisine sans dessus dessous... Bref, c'est le temps d'abandonner... Il ne me reste plus que deux assiettes intègres... Ça veut dire que...ce soir je sors dîner en ville!  
  
**00 :30**, **après consommation d'une potion anti-gueule de bois...  
**  
Bien! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il me semble que Véga Bockhart est née sous une très mauvaise étoile! Je n'échappe à rien. Il est probablement écrit dans les cieux, où même que je dois avoir une prophétie à mon nom qui dit que j'ai hérité de toute la malchance du monde! _FLASH-BACK...  
_  
Tout allait bien dans mon monde. J'allais dîner au Griffon Doré avec Joey et Amy. C'est notre resto pour les grandes occasions et il se trouvait que nous avions un prétexte pour y aller; mon nouveau job... Je dois dire que ça m'arrangeait un peu...Plus de grand dîner... J'ai décidé de rester discrète sur mon départ... Enfin, pour le peu de discrétion qu'il me reste... Bref, on réserve une table, je mets ma nouvelle robe et on se rejoint vers 20 :00h sur le chemin de traverse. Amy avait réservé une table et nous nous sommes assises autour d'une coupe de champagne pour papoter entre fille. Bref, tout allait bien dans le récit de nos déboires affectifs (Amy racontait sa dernière rencontre avec un gars et Joey marmonnait furieusement entre ses dents : « _Tous des salauds_ »), la soirée était particulièrement bien arrosée et nous nous sommes dirigées vers le chaudron baveur pour prendre un dernier verre. Il avait neigé plus tôt et une fine poudre blanche avait recouvert le sol. Je me suis amusée à courir dans la neige et bien sûr, j'ai glissé sur une plaque de glace... et je me suis accrochée à la première chose qui m'a passé sous la main : un homme en grande cape noire du nom de Severus Rogue! Et puis encore, je n'ai pas réussit à m'accrocher à lui et je me suis ramassée par terre, les fesses dans la neige, à défaut de purée d'avocat... Oui! Je vous jure... J'étais morte de honte et lui m'a regardé avec un tel regard méprisant... Je crois que si je n'avais pas déjà été bourrée, je ne m'en serais jamais remise! C'est à ce moment qu'une voix connue m'a fait sursauter.  
  
_-Miss Bockhart! Je suis ravi de vous revoir!  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore!  
_  
Mon futur patron se tenait là, devant-moi et je dois dire que je n'ai pas eu honte de me trouver devant lui dans l'état où j'étais parce que lui-même était vêtue d'une paire de caches oreilles d'un rose vif à pois fluo... sertis de pompon or... Il me tendit une main fort solide pour son âge en me gratifiant d'un de ses gentils sourires et je me hissais difficilement sur mes pieds... Quant à mes supposées amies, elles se tordaient de rire à deux mètres de là...  
  
-_Permettez_, dit il galamment en murmurant un sort de chauffe tout sur ma robe  
  
Rogue a eu un drole de rictus en entendant mon nom. Il m'a toisé d'un air encore plus méprisant que lors de notre première rencontre. Il s'est alors tourné alors vers le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
-_Alors c'est ça notre nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal! Il avait un ton qui me déplut immédiatement. C'est cette maladroite de première doublée d'une alcoolique et triplée d'une idiote qui est censée enseigner quoi que ce soit à vos chers et précieux élèves, Albus? Félicitations.  
_  
Quoi? Idiote??? Cette sale vermine aux cheveux gras allait payer! Je me dirigeai vers lui et levai le doigt vers sa poitrine.  
  
-_Vous, je vous exècre du plus profond de mon âme. Je lui enfonçai mon doigt dans la poitrine, je vous vomis, vous êtes pire qu'une gueule de bois! Et je...je...bref, vous voyez ce que je veux dire..._  
  
-_Allons, allons, Véga, Severus... ne vous énervez pas de la sorte... Après tout, vous allez bientôt être collègues... Mademoiselle Bockhart n'a tout de même pas fait exprès pour vous bousculer Severus... Il jeta un regard à sa montre. Il commence à se faire tard et nous sommes attendus à Poudlard Severus. Quant à vous, Véga, j'ai disons...hem...appris votre...départ précipité du ministère de la magie... _dit-il une lueur amusée dans le regard. _Sachez aussi que je vous remercie pour votre carton d'invitation et je regrette infiniment que vous ayez annulée votre petite fête...Tenez aussi pour acquis que votre chambre et d'ores et déjà à votre disposition. Rejoignez-nous dès que bon vous semblera.  
_  
Il jeta un regard discret à mes deux amies qui en étaient maintenant à pleurer de rire, l'une dans les bras de l'autre. Avec le peu de lucidité qu'il me restait, je les soupçonnais même d'avoir oublié les motifs qui les avaient poussés à une telle hilarité.  
  
-_Eh bien, miss Richardson et miss Collins n'ont en rien perdu de leur gaieté de jadis à ce que je vois... Permettez-moi de vous fournir une voiture pour rentrer chez vous_. J'acquiesçai mollement. J'étais épuisée et le sort de chauffe tout commençait à perdre de l'effet. Dumbledore fit sortir trois étincelles vertes de sa baguettes puis deux volutes de fumée rose. Quand la fumée se volatilisa, un magnifique carrosse en forme de citrouille apparut. La porte s'ouvrit de par elle-même révélant un intérieur de plumes blanches.  
  
-_J'avoue que les contes de fées moldus m'ont toujours fascinés. Permettez- moi d'être votre fée marraine ce soir..._ Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire taquin. _Sur ce, nous vous quittons, mon lit m'appelle..._ Il me fit un baisemain et j'entraînai derrière moi Amy et Joey qui étaient encore secouées de spasmes silencieux.  
  
-_Severus..._ Fit Dumbledore d'une voix mielleuse qui ne trompait personne  
  
-_Au plaisir, miss Bockhart_. Dit rapidement l'araignée grasse sur patte, sur le bout de la langue, comme s'il disait une énormité.  
  
Je lui fit un rapide salut de la tête et entrai dans le carrosse. La porte se referma et le carrosse s'éleva dans les airs. Les filles avaient commencés à dégriser et se sentaient coupables de leur scénette (_c'était quand même leur ancien directeur_...) jusqu'au moment ou elle découvrirent à leurs pieds un panier remplis de chocogrenouilles, de potions anti-gueule de bois et surtout une délicieuse bouteille de champagne moldu accompagnée de trois coupes en cristal...  
  
Attendez une minute... Dumbledore a bien dit "_**collègue**_"... Ça veut dire que... monsieur l'araignée au cheveux gras est... **prof à Poudlard???**

****

* * *

**C'est tout pour ce chapitre... J'espère que vous avez aimé... à la prochaine Butterquifly.**


End file.
